El terremoto de Howarts, los cuatro grandes
by ana membrives
Summary: Mérida: ¿¡Que! Pero, esa bruja de ojos de huevo no… Jack: ¿¡Que en serio! ¡¿Estais seguros! Rapunzel: ¡Jajajajjaja! ¡Que coses tiene madre! Hipo: ¡Cof, Cof, Cof, Cof! ¿¡QUE! ¿Seran capazes nuestros "magos" de dejar Howarts de una sola pieza?


**SOLO SOY UNA FAN DE HARRY POTTER, EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES, BRAVE Y COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, NO TENGO DERECHO DE EL CONENÍDO DE LAS PELICULAS NI DE LOS PERSONAJES YA INVENTADOS POR EL RESPECTIVO AUTOR DE ESTAS PELICULAS**

**ESTA HISTORIA HA SIDO RECOMENDADA POR NEREA INFANTE, ASÍ QUE SI OS GUSTA, DADLE LAS GRACIAS A ELLA POR RECOMENDARME HACERLA.**

**...**

Mérida: ¿¡Que?! Pero, esa bruja de ojos de huevo no…

Jack: ¿¡Que en serio?! ¡¿Estais seguros?!

Rapunzel: ¡Jajajajjaja! ¡Que coses tiene madre!

Hipo: ¡Cof, Cof, Cof, Cof! ¿¡QUE?!

Estoico: (extañado) ¿Pero qué? ¡Hipo!

Hipo: (Bajando las escaleras) ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Estoico: Hijo, siéntate. (ofreciéndole un espacio en el enorme sillón) Tu madre…

(Flash back)

Ferya: ¡Por favor! ¡No se lo digas a nadie! (Tapandole la boca a un chico pelirrojo como de 13 años)

Estoico: ¡Estas loca! (sonrisa)

Freya: (sonrisa)

(Fin del flashback)

Estoico: (Le servia la cena a su hijo mientras hablaba ) Y por eso Hipo, eres un… Brujo.

Hipo: (casi escupe su sopa, pero por suerte intenta tragársela, en consequencia de que casi se ahoga) ¡Cof, cof, cof, cof! ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿Un brujo?!

(Estoico le explica la situación. Este, si acepta, tendrá que tomar una poción para envejecer antes de ir al tren, (le explica primero que es un tren) y que pasara un año en Howarts, eso sí, tendrá que trabajar muy duro para poder igualar a los magos de octavo curso en un solo año)

Hipo: Pero… ¿Y Desdentao? ¿Y Astrid? ¿Y los chicos? ¿Y los dragones? ¿Y la aldea?

Estoico: Tendras vacaciones en Snugelltouch (no se como se escribe) Y en verano, también puedes enviarnos cartas y unas imágenes llamadas fotografías mobiles, ya te enseñaran que son. Una lechuza te enviara las cartas que tengas que recibir, y enviara las que tu tengas que entregar. ¿Qué me dices? (ilusionado)

Hipo: De acuerdo, pero… Tengo que avisar a Desdentao y a Astrid…

(Hipo corre (como puede) hacia su habitación donde un Desdentao duerme encima de una tabla grande)

Hipo: Desdentao… Despierta amigo…

Desdentao: (como diciendo: ¿Porque me despiertas?)

Hipo: Lo siento amigo… Pero tengo que decirte…

Desdentao: (cara de…) ¡Nooooooooooo! ¡Por favor! ¡No te vayas!

Hipo: Lo siento amigo pero… Mi madre era bruja y fue a ese colegio, y… Mi padre esta muy ilusionado y espera que vaya… Tengo que avisar a Astrid y a los chicos…

(Antes de que Desdentao se ofreciera a llevarlo a la gran sala (la cual estaba bastante lejos) el chico se fue corriendo tan rápido como su pierna le dejara)

Hipo: Tengo que ir más rápido… (Decidido. Despúes de cinco minutos…) Ah… Tengo… que correr más… rápido… (agotado. Después de otros cindo minutos, subiendo pesadamente las escaleras que llevaban al recinto) Casi… Estoy aquí… Uf… No puedo más…

Mocoso: Como corras más te va a dar un infarto "primito".

Astrid: ¿Qué ocurre?

(…)

Chusco, Brusca, Pata Pez, Mocoso, y sobre todo Astrid: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Hipo: Pues eso… Adiós a todos chicos… Nos vemos el año que viene…

Brusca: Pero… ¿Y Desdentao?

Hipo: Solo lo veré por Snugelltouch y en el verano… Al igual que a vosotros…

Astrid: No lo puedo creer…

Hipo: ¡Pero nos podremos comunicar! Mi padre os lo explicara todo. Me voy mañana, tengo que comprarlo todo para las clases.

Chusco: (Tirando un zipiajo (escupitajo) a su mano derecha) ¿Prometes que solo te vas un año?

Hipo: (haciendo lo mismo que todos sus amigos) ¡Hecho! (Chocando las manos y dándose un coscorrón con el casco, el problema es que Hipo no lo llevaba, y a cambio le salio un chicón) ¡Auch!

Pata Pez: Así te acordaras de nosotros.

Hipo: (Acariciando la zona golpeada y sonriendo)

Hipo: Tengo almoada, saco de dormir, ropa para los siguientes diez años, el hacha que Astrid me regaló por mi cumple años, mi casco vikingo, el retrato de los chicos, (en donde aparecían todos sonriendo y apoyados mutuamente unos sobre los otros) la vieja silla de montar de Desdentao, la medalla Hadock… Creo que ya esta todo…

Estoico: Como se que no te puedes separar de Desdentao… ¡Lo he hecho más pequeño para que quepa en tu mochila, así no hace falta ningún gato, ni ninguna lechuza!

Hipo: ¿¡DESDENTAO?! (Observando a ahora pequeño y tierno animalito que traía Estoico en sus brazos)

….


End file.
